Une simple soirée
by 47CaskettAlways
Summary: Castle et Beckett passent la soirée ensemble. Le lendemain Kate fait une surprenante découverte.
1. Chapter 1

Au 12th les enquêtes s'enchainaient depuis quelques semaines. La fatigue s'accumuler pour l'équipe du lieutenant Beckett. Castle était toujours présent pour la soutenir, la motiver et lui remonter le moral lorsque l'enquête était difficile. Tout cela leur avait permis de se rapprocher. Ryan et Espo faisaient leur travail, malgré la fatigue qui commencer à vraiment se faire ressentir.

Un matin, Castle débarqua au precint et le trouva bien calme. Il déposa le café sur le bureau de sa muse et gagna un sourire de sa part.

« -Le calme est revenu à ce que je vois.

-Oui, et c'est tant mieux, on souffle un peu car les dernières ont été épuisantes.

Beckett reprit la saisit de ses rapports. L'écrivain la regardait, s'était devenu son passe temps favori, il adorait la contempler.

La journée passa rapidement.

« -Eh les gars, ca vous dit d'aller boire un verre au Old Haunt ? lança Castle alors qu'il enfiler sa veste.

-Bro le prend pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression que ca fait 10 ans que je n'ai pas vu Jenny, on se fera ça une autre fois ?

-Pas de soucis, je comprends. Et toi Espo ? Tu es partant ?

-Euh…

-J'ai compris, ne vous en faite pas, on remet ça.

-Bonne soirée, lancèrent Esposito et Ryan en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

-Et vous Beckett ? Vous m'accompagnez ?

-Hum… Pourquoi. Allons-y ! »

Ils quittèrent le precint pour prendre la direction du bar de l'écrivain. Arrivé, ils se débarrassèrent de leur manteau et prirent places à leur table habituelle.

« -Vous prenez quoi ?

-Comme vous Castle

\- Deux whiskies s'il te plait, dit-il en s'adressant au barman. »

En attendant leur commande, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

« - Et vous Castle, je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais comment vous allez ? Après ces semaines sans répits. Pas trop fatigué ?

-Je dois avouer que je suis un peu fatigué, autant physiquement que moralement.

-Il est vrai que certaines enquêtes ont été difficile moralement.

-Mais c'est finit, pour le moment. Ca fait du bien de revenir au precint et de retrouver le calme d'avant.

-Je suis d'accord. » Elle lui lança un sourire.

Leurs consommations venaient d'être apporter par le serveur, ils le remercièrent.

« -On trinque à quoi ? demanda Kate.

-A l'amitié ?

-A l'amitié. Kate planta son regard dans les yeux bleu azur de son partenaire.

Ils terminèrent leurs premiers verres, tout en parlant. Beckett paya la deuxième tournée. Puis la soirée continua. Kate décida de commander de la vodka, Castle la suivit. Ils enchainèrent les shoot. Beckett commençait à rire pour rien. Elle était un peu saoule, de même que Castle. A un moment, Kate s'avança vers Castle, leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

« -Rick… murmura-t-elle

-Kate

-J'ai une folle envie de vous embrassez

-Qu'est ce qui vous retient ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous peut-être ?

-Non, parce que je ressens la même envie que vous. »

Il combla aussitôt l'espace et scella leurs lèvres pour un doux baiser. Kate passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attira un peu plus à lui pour approfondir le baiser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

« -Alexis et Martha sont au loft ?

-Non.

-Allons-y. »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, attrapa sa veste, prit Castle par la main et l'amena hors du bar. Ils attrapèrent un taxi, le trajet fut rapide, ce qui les arranger. Devant la porte du loft, Kate était contre le dos de Rick, elle passa ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire. Ce dernier avait bien du mal à ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il réussit, il attrapa Beckett par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle fut plaquée contre la porte. Il l'embrassa passionnément, elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Kate enleva la veste de son partenaire et sa chemise prit le même chemin. Castle passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la porter quand il sentit que les jambes de la femme commençaient à flancher.

« -Tu es sûre ? dit il alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

-Plus que jamais. » Elle saisit son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il l'amena dans sa chambre, la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Kate passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'écrivain pour le ramener vers elle. Rick lui retira son haut, ses mains parcoururent le corps de la jeune détective, ce contact lui procura des frissons. Kate ne tenait plus. Castle commença à déposer des baisers partout sur son corps. Lorsqu'il arriva au bouton de son jean, il releva la tête vers elle, comme pour avoir son autorisation, Kate hocha la tête et il la débarrassa de son jean. Beckett était désormais en sous vêtement devant lui.

« -Tu es belle dit il en se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres durant le baiser. Très vite, le jean de Castle se retrouva près de celui de Kate. Beckett ne tarda pas lui retirer son boxer, Rick en fit de même avec les sous vêtements de la jeune femme. Leur première nuit ensemble fut merveilleuse.

Quand le soleil fit son apparition dans la chambre de l'écrivain, Kate enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle déplaça sa main pour trouver le corps endormit de son partenaire. Mais la seule chose qu'elle trouva fut des draps froids. Kate s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était bien dans la chambre de Castle, dans son lit, nue. Soudain toute la soirée de la veille lui revient.

« -Donc nous sommes allés au Old Haunt, nous avons bu, beaucoup et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. » Dit-elle à haute voix.

Kate s'enroula dans le drap, elle ramassa ses habits et alla dans le salon. Toujours pas de Castle. Elle retourna dans la chambre avec l'espoir de trouver un mot pour justifier son absence, mais rien. Aucuns mots, ni sms sur son portable. Kate s'assit sur le lit, prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« -C'est le même que les autres, je suis une conne d'avoir pensé qu'il était différent des autres. »

Elle saisit toutes ses affaires, les enfila et rentra chez elle.

En sortant de sa douche, elle regarda son portable pour la énième fois de la matinée, dans l'espoir de recevoir un message de l'écrivain. Mais toujours rien.

Beckett partit de chez elle, énervée. Sa journée avait mal commencé et elle attendait des explications de la part de Castle.

Arrivée au poste, Ryan et Espo saisissaient leur rapport.

« -Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Espo avec un sourire sur le visage

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Et ou est Castle ?

-Aucunes idées, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. »

Elle posa son sac et partit presque en courant dans la salle de repos. Quand elle fut seule, elle éclata en sanglot. Beckett s'en voulait de pleurer pour un homme, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. C'était Castle. C'est l'homme qu'elle aime mais c'est aussi l'homme qui l'a blessé. Et ça, elle allait avoir du mal à lui pardonner.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand elle retourna à son bureau, Esposito se plaça devant elle.

« -Eh Boss, je viens de recevoir un sms de Castle, il dit que...

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce monsieur l'écrivain je te dis. »

Kate continua de saisir son rapport, sans même adresser un regard à son subordonné. L'hispanique fut étonné de la réponse de sa supérieure, mais ne voulant pas l'énerver un peu plus, il retourna aux côtés de Ryan.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? S'interrogea Ryan

-Je ne sais pas du tout. Hier papa et maman s'entendaient très bien et ce matin il ne faut surtout pas prononcer son nom sous peine de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux.

-Oui, mais quoi ?

-Je pense que nous allons très vite le savoir. »

Les deux coéquipiers se tournèrent en même temps vers Beckett.

« -Quoi ? »

Beckett avait limite crié sur ses collègues.

« -Rien ».

Ils se remirent au travail sans broncher. La journée continua, sans enquête, ce qui était bien calme. Kate ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre son bureau et la machine à café. Quand le precinct commença à se vider, Beckett prit son sac et sa veste et rentra chez elle. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, elle s'affala dans son canapé. Les larmes inondèrent son visage en quelques minutes. Pour le dîner, elle se prépara quelque chose de rapide, qu'elle avala en quelques minutes, puis fila sous la douche. Une fois dans son lit, Kate regarda une dernière fois son portable. Mais toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle s'endormit en pleurant.

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le départ précipité de Castle. Les enquêtes s'enchaînaient , ce qui arrangeait Kate car cela l'empêchait de penser à Castle. Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez à son appartement, Beckett trouva un bouquet de fleurs devant sa porte, accompagné d'une carte.

« Je suis désolé »

Kate reconnu immédiatement l'écriture. Elle prit le bouquet, entra dans son appartement et s'assit sur le tabouret de la cuisine, en fixant la carte.

Trois semaines qu'il l'avait laissé et quand il revient la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire c'est qu'il est désolé. La jeune femme laissa le bouquet sur le comptoir avec la carte et partit se coucher. Le réveil fut difficile, sa nuit avait été agitée. Malgré la fatigue, elle réussit à sortir du lit pour aller travailler. Beckett arriva au poste et fut une nouvelle fois étonnée de voir un café sur son bureau. Elle posa ses affaires, regarda autour d'elle, mais toujours aucune trace de l'écrivain. Kate poussa le gobelet de café et commença son travail. Ryan et Esposito firent leur entrée. Le lieutenant Beckett se stoppa. Elle venait de reconnaître la voix d'un homme. Sans lever les yeux de son écran, elle salua ses collègues.

« -Bonjour Lieutenant. »

Kate leva la tête. Castle se tenait debout devant sa chaise, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« -Bonjour Lieutenant ? Sérieusement ? »

Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, lança un regard à Rick et partit dans la salle de repos. Il interrogea du regard Espo et Ryan, mais ces derniers haussèrent les épaules pour seule réponse.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais elle est comme ça depuis ton départ, lança Esposito.

-Je suis parti sans la prévenir car Paula m'a appelé en urgence.

-Mais tu aurais quand même pu lui envoyer un sms pour lui expliquer.

-J'ai vraiment fais n'importe quoi. Castle s'assit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Il va falloir que vous ayez une conversation.

-Je vais sûrement me prendre une gifle.

-Mais non. Ne traîne pas, rattrape la pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

-Je ne vais pas la laisser m'échapper. Pas cette fois.

La jeune femme retourna à son bureau. Castle décida de ne pas lui parler, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. La journée passa assez rapidement. Il était l'heure de partir pour Kate, elle rangea ses affaires et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Castle, qui l'avait vu, se lever et couru pour rentrer dans la cage de fer.

« -Castle, sortez. Dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

-Non. Il se plaça devant elle.

-Très bien. »

Elle fit un pas en avant pour sortir en prendre les escaliers mais une pression sur son bras la fit rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Quand les portes furent closes, Rick appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt.

« -À quoi vous jouez Castle ?

-Je ne joue pas, je veux qu'on parle.

-Il est un peu trop tard pour ça.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir laissée sans nouvelles durant 3 semaines.

-Vos excuses Castle, je n'en veux pas, il est trop tard

-Non Kate, je…

-Castle, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi tranquille. »

La jeune femme, qui jusqu'à maintenant faisait face à son partenaire, baissa la tête. Elle était épuisée, et n'avait aucune envie de se disputer maintenant.

« -Je ne compte pas vous laissez partir. »

Elle releva la tête, croisa son regard. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Kate détourna le regard, appuya sur le bouton pour faire repartir l'ascenseur. Castle resta en retrait. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir blessée.

Chacun partit de son côté. Comme chaque soir, depuis trois semaines, Beckett mangea et partit se coucher. Castle était constamment présent dans ses pensées et chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait leur première nuit, elle se mettait à pleurer. Lorsqu'il arriva au loft, il se servit un verre et s'installa sur le canapé. Dans se tête, toutes les images de sa nuit avec Beckett tournaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Bien sûr, il s'en voulait, il savait qu'il fallait agir vite pour ne pas la perdre définitivement. L'écrivain passa sa soirée à penser à la femme qu'il aimait mais qu'il avait blessé.

Le lendemain, Castle se présenta au poste. Seuls Esposito et Ryan étaient présent.

« -Salut les gars.

-Hey Castle, comment tu vas ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Beckett n'est pas là?

-Non, elle nous a téléphoné pour nous dire qu'elle était malade. Répondit Ryan.

-Ha d'accord.

Castle s'assit avec eux. Ils discutèrent des enquêtes résolues durant l'absence de Castle, mais ce dernier avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'aller chez Beckett pour discuter, s'excuser, se faire pardonner et surtout l'embrasser. À la pause de midi, il décida de quitter le poste car il n'y avait aucune affaire. Rick passa par le traiteur chinois, il prit de quoi manger pour Kate et lui et fila à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Une fois devant sa porte, son cœur commença à s'emballer, la peur de se faire rejeter l'envahit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa trois coups. De l'autre coté de la porte, Kate savait très bien qui venait la voir. Elle prit quand même la peine de vérifier par l'œil.

« -Castle, je ne veux pas vous voir.

-Kate, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi entrer, je veux juste vous parler.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir.

-Je vous demande juste d'écouter mes explications et après je partirai. »

Le silence tomba. Kate était perdue. Elle lui en voulait c'était sûr et certain, mais d'un côté elle voulait connaître les raisons de son départ. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déverrouilla la porte et repartit sur le canapé, sans prendre la peine de lancer un regard à son partenaire.

« -J'ai apporté quelques trucs à manger.

-Castle…

-Oui je sais, je suis ici pour parler.

-Je vous écoute. » Répondit la jeune femme un peu plus calmement.

Kate était assise sur le canapé, elle portait un legging et un grand sweat. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine sans jamais regarder Castle.

« -Kate, je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses. Je ne voulais et je ne veux en aucun cas vous blesser et vous rendre triste. En ce qui concerne mon départ précipité, je vais vous en donner la raison. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je vous ai regardé dormir, vous étiez magnifique. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées, Paula m'avait envoyé un sms le soir pour me dire que ma tournée était avancée. Et là elle m'annonçait que mon avion décollait dans 1h. J'ai donc très rapidement fait ma valise en silence pour ne pas vous réveiller. Avant de quitter le loft, je vous ai embrassé tendrement, vous avez sourit dans votre sommeil puis je suis parti.

-Mais cela n'explique pas le fait que vous ne m'avez pas contactée pour me dire tout ça.

-Je sais, j'aurais du vous prévenir mais Paula m'a tellement speedé que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

-Vous avez quand même pris le temps d'envoyer un texto à Espo pour le prévenir de votre absence. Lança Beckett froidement.

-C'est vrai. Mais dans ce texto, je lui disais les raisons de mon départ et qu'il fallait que vous voyez ce message, mais visiblement vous n'avez rien lu.

-Non.

-Et pour finir, sachez une chose. La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, notre nuit, les images tournent sans cesse dans ma tête, je ne fais qu'y penser. Je ne regrette pas du tout ce que l'on a fait.

-Comment je peux en être sûre ?

-Parce que vous savez très bien ce que je ressens pour vous.

-Castle, je…

-Kate je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner et de faire comme si tout cela ne s'était pas produit, mais pensez-y. Lorsque vous serez prête à venir me parler je serai là. Je suis toujours là pour vous. Maintenant je vais vous laisser.

Beckett était toujours assise sur le canapé, elle releva la tête pour le voir quitter l'appartement. Elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser mais elle ne fit rien. Rick retourna au loft, il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Quant à Kate, elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans son salon, en repensant à tout ce dont lui avait parlé Castle. Il était venu s'excuser, lui avait dit que leur nuit avait été merveilleuse. Il était sincère. Il l'était toujours avec elle.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Kate fila sous la douche. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle portait un jean, un haut simple et ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle enfila sa veste cuir, prit ses clés de voiture, son portable et quitta son appartement. Arrivée devant l'immeuble de Castle, elle sortit en vitesse, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Mais il n'arrivait pas assez vite à son goût, alors elle emprunta les escaliers. Quand elle fut devant la porte, elle reprit sa respiration, et frappa.

« -Oui j'arrive. » cria Castle.

« -Kate…

-Je suis désolée Castle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Rick ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il y a quelques heures, elle ne le regardait même pas et là, elle vient chez lui et se jette dans ses bras en s'excusant. Kate ne voulait pas le lâcher. Castle ferma la porte. Il se sépara d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« -Eh ne pleurez pas. Il essuya ses larmes.

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fais.

-Non Kate, je l'ai mérité, je vous ai laissé seule, et je n'aurais jamais dû. »

Kate se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son écrivain et retrouva vite sa place dans ses bras.

« -Venez. Allons-nous assoir. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Kate était toujours blottie contre lui. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kate se sépara de lui pour lui faire face.

« -Vous savez Castle, quand vous êtes parti, j'ai cru que la nuit que nous venions de passer ne signifiait rien pour vous, que cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais cette après-midi vous m'avez dit le contraire. Sachez que pour moi, cette nuit là fut la plus belle de toute ma vie.

-Je dois vous avouer que c'est la même chose pour moi.

-Rick, je peux … ?

-Quoi que vous voulez faire, allez-y. »

Kate s'approcha lentement de lui, le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa timidement. Le baiser fut rapide mais doux. Ils collèrent leurs fronts puis Castle combla de nouveau l'espace entre eux. Il sentit Kate sourire contre ses lèvres.

« -Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Castle en caressant ses joues

-Oui, maintenant tout va bien. »

Kate se blottit tout contre lui. Les tensions avaient disparues, et le calme était revenu. Ils commandèrent à manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils reprirent leur place sur le canapé. Kate ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Castle la porta délicatement dans ses bras pour aller la mettre dans son lit. Il l'allongea sous les couvertures après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures, puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Kate ouvrit les yeux quand il se glissa sous les draps.

« -Rendors-toi, dit il en lui caressant la joue.

-Promets-moi d'être là demain matin.

-Promis. Viens par là.

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle vient s'y nicher. Il l'embrassa amoureusement puis Kate s'endormit contre lui. Rick mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir.

Au réveil, Kate ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Un grand sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

« -Bonjour toi.

«-Salut. Kate déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

-Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement bien et toi ?

-Moi aussi.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Quelques minutes. »

Kate lui fit un sourire et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Quand tout à coup elle se redressa dans le lit.

« -Rick ! Je suis en retard !

-Non

-Comment ça non ? »

Elle commença à sortir du lit, quand deux bras puissants l'attirèrent vers l'arrière. Elle se retrouva allongée sur les couettes.

« -Vous êtes encore malade lieutenant Beckett. Il déposa un baiser sur son nez

-Tu as appelé Gates ?

-Non j'ai pris ton portable et j'ai envoyé un message à Esposito.

-Caaastle !

-Je veux juste qu'on passe la journée ensemble, je n'ai pas envie de te partager, je veux profiter aujourd'hui, promis demain on retourne travailler

-M'ouais. Elle le regarda puis attrapa son visage pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Ça va pour cette fois.

-Donc aujourd'hui tu es toute à moi.

-Et pas qu'aujourd'hui.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui si tu préfères.

-Oui c'est beaucoup mieux.

Kate s'allongea sur le torse de Castle en posant son menton sur sa poitrine. Castle avança la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

« -Kate ?

-Hum.

-T'aime.

-T'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Rick savait que Kate n'allait pas lui dire les 3 petits mots de suite mais ça lui était égal, il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.


End file.
